And Break the Frozen Heart
by cloustel
Summary: Hiccup embarked on a dangerous mission to find the source of blizzards and storms. There, he meets the Queen whose heart had completely turned into ice. She was literally the coldest person Hiccup had ever met but she wasn't as bad as they made her out to be. Could he find his way in in and break open her heart? Or will he fail and let their land be enveloped in eternal winter?
1. Notes

**_disclaimer_**

I do not own any of How to Train Your Dragon, or Frozen, or the characters. Or the pictures used in the media. I only own the plot here, so yeah.

 ** _copyright_**

All rights reserved 2018

 ** _summary_**

Hiccup embarked on a dangerous mission to find the source of blizzards and storms before the impending winter was upon them. So, off to the North Mountain he went. There, he meets the Queen whose heart had completely turned into ice. She was literally the coldest person Hiccup had ever met but she wasn't as bad as they made her out to be.

Could he find his way in and break open her heart? Or will he fail his people and let their land be enveloped in eternal winter?

 _ **notes**_

I am really excited for this book! I've never written any Evil Elsa, which makes this new to me! This was actually inspired by the fan art I saw on Tumblr where an injured (?) Hiccup had been chained and Evil Elsa was on her throne and another one where they had their backs as if saying 'I got your back,' then I thought why not make a book about it?

This fanfiction would be extremely short, and I'm not planning any long chapters because who am I kidding? I can't make something that would require a lot of effort and making this short would make it easier for me to update, so yeah.

See you guys later :P

 **Started** : November 2016  
 **Updated** : April 2018  
 **FFnet** : May 2018  
 **Ended** : ?


	2. To Let Go

Once, there lived two sisters—one born with the ability of being able to have control over snow and ice.

It was a gift and at the same time, a curse—a burden that Elsa would have to carry until she passes. Or that's just how she sees it.

Anna, who was born without any sort of power, was just plain little Anna. Or that's just how she sees it.

Neither of them thought it was bad. They loved their differences and arrived at a point where they wished they had what the other had.

It was also painfully clear who their parents' favorite was, but they didn't mind as much. They were sisters. It shouldn't matter who won over their parents' love and attention, who gets the special treatment, who gets whatever they want whenever they asked. They weren't supposed to hate each other over something so little. They shouldn't let something so silly ruin or get in the way of their sisterly love.

"Elsa!" the ginger made her way to the side of her sister's bed, shaking her shoulders. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep!"

The princess didn't relent. Instead, she presses on with her wish. "I justcan't! Thesky'sawake, soI'mawake, so wehavetoplay!"

"Go play by yourself." Elsa slurred, moving her hand to push her sibling off the bed. The girl landed on her bottom with a soft thud. What was a five year old to do? All she wanted was to play and have fun. Wait, that was it! Anna suddenly smiles, crawls back onto the bed.

If there was one thing Elsa loved more than getting regular amount of sleep was stacking up snow to make snowmen and do whatever she deem worthy of her time.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa's eye fluttered open and a smile crossed her face. Soon, the siblings were rushing down the stairs and into the empty ballroom.

One of the few things that the the two siblings had in common was their love to play together. Elsa would make snow forts and snowmen out of thin air. Pile after pile, Anna would leap over the mounds of snow her sister conjured, landing safely on more piles of the fine snow.

"Anna, slow down!"

It was all fun and games up until Elsa somehow managed to slip on the thin layer of ice she was on. Yes, the room had been that frozen. It wasn't on purpose. She never meant to do it.

Blue eyes widened as her sister's own weren't looking back. Her body was cold and her temperature was dropping. Fear kicked in and she cried for help.

Her sister won't wake up.

That night, the king and the queen made a decision that would forever change the way Elsa knew them. Her dear mother and father decided to lock her away, never to see Anna again.

It wasn't her fault. If anything, it was Anna's. If she hadn't been so reckless to make that jump, none of this would have ever happened to them. Such a thing could've been avoided, had Anna stayed put. This wouldn't happen if she slept through all her persuading and ignored her requests. That was it.

Anna's the very reason why she was held in her room for the rest of her life. And yet, her parents still think she was the one to blame, that she was a monster who must be kept in her room.

Elsa's heart grew bitter and cold. She envied how her sister could roam the castle freely, with no restrictions while she couldn't. Everyday, Anna would walk up to her room, rapping at the door, asking her if she could come out and play, as if to mock her, as if to rub it all in her face. She was the lucky one.

Her parents would come and go, checking how she was holding up. She never felt anything from them—no love, no anything. They were beyond terrified with what she could do with her powers. No that they weren't aware, but it grew even greater as the years go by. It wasn't her to blame this time. It was something outside her control.

The temperature dropped every time she gets frustrated—something she had observed over time. And there was never a time when she's not frustrated.

What had she done to deserve this? Why does it have to be her? To be the one to bear with this curse for as long as she lives? She didn't ask for this—all she wanted was a normal life and none of these.

Her mummy and daddy didn't love her anymore because of her stupid powers.

Or they never did.

Why else would they throw her in her room, forbidding her to leave? For years, she had bee suppressed, and again, because of her inability to hold down her magic—or as they would like to call it her curse.

Young Elsa was wounded when her parents were planning to hand the throne over to her sister Anna, or to someone else, since she wasn't fit to be the ruler of Arendelle. They considered this when her years spent locked away in her room proved useless, getting very little progress in containing her powers. Of course, things didn't go the way they planned.

Had their ship survived that day, she wouldn't receive the throne. She wouldn't be crowned queen once she comes of age.

This wouldn't have happened. This wouldn't have happened if she just stayed put in her room. Her parents wouldn't have to strip her birthrights from her.

Her life was already pathetic enough. Why do they have to take everything away?

Each night, she would fall asleep crying, feeling all the pain and loneliness and anger well inside her chest, exploding in bursts of emotions, only to come out as tears rolling down her cheeks—all until tonight. No tears came.

Only nightmares.

Her eyes were closed shut, in fear of waking up to the ice creeping its way to the ceiling. She was afraid of what she might see in the morning that day. What if she wakes up to the sight of jagged spikes of ice at the tip of her nose?

No. It won't happen again, she would tell herself. She won't let her fear get the better of her. The last thing she wanted was a blizzard devastating her kingdom.

Prying open her eyes was the hardest part of her routine. It takes a lot ofher mental energy and nearly all her strength to even squint them open. Slowly, she did just that.

To her relief, nothing seemed to be frozen solid or covered in thin layers of frost. It was safe to assume that it was clear to walk on her carpeted floor. Sometimes, her room turns into a forest coated in snow. Sometimes, it becomes littered with shards of ice; up the walls, on her floor, and the door knob. And she loses control of her powers most of the time, so this happens very often.

Pushing herself out of bed, she stretched her arms, letting out a small yawn. Dark locks framed her face, in short, her hair was a mess as it stuck out in nearly every direction.

"Today's the day." she managed to mutter. Elsa liked to think she was more of a sleeper and was less of a morning person but another day awaits. This time, it wasn't that so ordinary.

"Today's the day." chimed Anna, her head peaking out the door. "You ready yet?"

"Give me a minute." she coldly responded, which roughly translated to go away. Elsa would have slammed the door at her face, should she do that again.

But Elsa had other important things to attend to. Needless to say, today's going to be a very busy day. "Better get ready then."

It was her coronation day.

"Conceal, don't feel." her father would remind her and she would recite the words over and over. "Put on a show."

Years had passed since her mother and father's ship sunk to the bottom depths of the ocean—thirteen years of being cramped up in what little space there is in her room.

No one had to know. No one had to know her pain or her sufferings. Then again, she wanted everyone to know the hell she'd been through, having been confined to the prison she considered her room.

"Elsa? Are you done yet?"

"Not now, Anna."

How she hated that annoying knock that always seem to pester her over and over.

Pacing around in circles, now dressed and ready, Elsa takes a deep breath. This was her big day. Why won't the ice stop coming from out of her hands?

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello, wonderful readers! Pawpsicles here, and I am very happy to announce that I will move and publish this story here! I used to update on Wattpad but then I thought: why not post here? An audience is hard to get by in the Wattpad community, with my dying account and all that or maybe because of my dry writing that drove them all away... but I'd rather not dwell on the matter. Truth be told, I really want to improve my writing and I was planning on dumping all my work here because I'm currently cleaning up my account and fixing things. Something like that.

So, thanks for the read! Feel free to leave a comment. At this point, I'm _very_ open to all sorts of feedback and constructive criticism.


	3. Snowed Under

Peeling the gloves off, the woman puts them away to the side, tilts her chin up to look at her father's painting—the only picture of him that reminded her of her duties, of everything.

It was the mural, the image left of him—the very man who put her behind bars for the sole purpose of protecting her, as he would say, making her life impossibly miserable.

No one can blame him for it. She was a growing threat that had to be contained eventually. Or that's how she sees it.

Placed before her on the piece of furniture were the candles and a small box.

Elsa was about to inherit the throne, have full command over the castle, with servants at her every beck and call. So what's stopping her?

Now that she will have the crown, no one can take it from her. There would be no more reason for her to feel small. She would gain all the control, all the power.

And then what?

She'd been debating over whether or not she would do it. Years had past, and it has been inarguably long since she was ever exposed to a large number of people. Seeing her father wield the scepter wasn't helping the situation.

Taking over her parents and having the throne all to herself wasn't that easy, however. She wasn't ready for such a big responsibility. And not to mention, keeping her powers at bay. The slightest hint of ice coming out of her hands could give away everything her parents had worked so hard to hide. Should someone find out and uncovered her little secret, it would be too soon. Who would want a witch—a _monster_ —to rule over their kingdom?

Either way, she's still her father's daughter, the one next in line to rule over their kingdom. She wouldn't want to hand it over to her sister now when she's so close, that she has it in her hands. She guessed she had no choice.

Defeated, she lifted the two objects, each in one of her bare hands.

Turning around to face the window, she pretends she was at the altar, seas of faces and hundreds of eyes all trained on her, the queen. She couldn't imagine the pressure of former royalties going up to the front for their coronation. "No, no."

Frost started creeping up her pretend scepter, her brows furrowed in frustration. The temperature dropped down a few degrees, ice forming by the seams of her gown.

Upon hearing a couple of knocks against her door, she smoothed her dress, and quickly returned the items back to their original places. "Now's not the time, Anna."

"I'm sorry, your Highness, but it is I, Kai." the voice, too low to be her sister's, had claimed.

"Yes? What is it?" Elsa responded.

"Your Highness, the seamstress is waiting."

Running a hand through her short hair, she sighed. Slowy, she approached the door. "Of course, of course. Let them in. I'll be there in a minute."

The dark haired princess glanced back at the frost that formed on the candlestick and sighed.

Could this day get any worse?

Taking small steps towards balcony, the queen gazed out the glass pane that concealed her from the outside world. From there, she could see people pouring in by the minute.

Ships came, docked by the port, and the seas were perfectly still. The courtyard had never been filled with so many people after years of closing the gates. More and more of them arrived. The queen recoiled from the window in disgust, having seen enough.

On the other hand, her sister was thrilled to have people from all over attend her sister's coronation day.

Bouncing about the halls, Anna ventured outside the gates once they were opened. The hyperactive ginger was having a perfect day running around the town, happily chirping and greeting her subjects from outside the gates. She had a wonderful time skipping past the people, taking everything in.

For the first time in forever, Anna wasn't alone.

Needless to say, she was generally having a wonderful time going about in their little kingdom.

Anna was doing _great_. Elsa? Not so well.

The certain redhead caught her sister's attention, making her regret ever getting out of her bed.

The succeeding monarch can't bring herself to move another step. Elsa was nervous—she was _scared_ , for some apparent reason.

Who was she kidding? The idea of bearing the weight of the entire kingdom on her shoulders wasn't something she was looking forward to. Seeing her sister roam the streets freely didn't make her feel any better. She envied her naive little sister for her ignorance. Anna wasn't going to bear all the weight of the kingdom on her shoulders.

The raven haired princess lets out a small sigh.

It shouldn't be long before she arrives at the ceremony, before the rites were said and done.

Nevertheless, she was afraid—afraid of what might happen the moment the crown was upon her head.

"Your Highness, we must leave." Kai, one of her royal servants, snapped her out of her thoughts.

The woman nodded, following the butler out of the room and down the stairs. By her side were the maids, and behind were a line of people tending to her gown.

Elsa couldn't wait to get back to her room and get this day over with.

Her sister, on the other hand, wanted to leave the gates open a little longer. The younger princess, after prancing around the port, was by the altar with a radiant smile. How that girl managed to pull that smile off, she would never know.

Something inside of Elsa wanted her to stop. She wanted _everything_ to stop for just one second.

All she wanted was the crown on her head _without_ the people watching. Was that too much to ask for?

Apparently, it was. In order for her to have the legitimate position as queen, everyone in her kingdom should be there to see. It was a must for her people to attend. She couldn't go against tradition, and she had no choice. It's not like she had the power over their age-old rules to change it.

Soon, she was approaching the doors to the chapel. Her pace was just as practiced. She was gracefully making her way to the altar with her gaze fixated on the cushion that kept the two items. The future queen felt like her heart was about to leap out of her chest.

Her every step made everything so

 _Take the stupid sceptre and don't freeze anything._ She would repeat these words in her head.

Little by little, her fears went away as she took a deep breath. Swallowing the stones in her throat, Elsa tried to brush off the chills that run up her spine. For a small second, she could feel the ice sprouting out of her palms. Immediately, she returned the sceptre where it originally was.

Smiles and praises were thrown her way. The sudden clapping of hands were completely new to her. Being loved and adored were still two separate things. None of them were genuine, and one can easily tell.

 _And she hated the attention_.

"All hail Queen Elsa!"

Sitting atop her head was her crown. Her wait has come to an end. Elsa was now queen at last.

Cheers reverberated and rang throughout the chapel. Elsa was being warmly welcomed by the people, something she was yet to get used to.

Vows were said and done. There was absolutely no going back. And she didn't like the fact that she was cursed to bear the burdens of being a ruler.

How bad can it be?

She didn't want to find out.

Moments after, a ball was arranged in her honor, taking place in the night.

Pointless chatter and petty talks filled the entirety of the room, and the crowned queen was bored out of her mind. Each and every time someone would come up to her and congratulate her, she was forced to put on a stupid smile and listen against her will. Elsa would occasionally respond to their questions, no matter how annoying it was to her. It was completely horrible for someone who had been shut out from the rest of the world.

Anna left to dance and decided to finally leave the queen alone, to her relief. She thought she wouldn't shut up. Had she stayed, she would've came to a point where she'd send off the babbling child herself. Her sister just doesn't get what personal space means.

Right when she was about to retreat to her quarters and call it a day, a man stepped up to her. It seemed that he would be the last she would entertain for that night. "Your highness," the man dipped his head for a bow.

"Well, aren't you tardy?"

"Indeed, I am. My apologies."

"And you are?"

Most of her guests weren't that remarkable or strike her as interesting, but this one man who didn't bug her as much as the others did. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." he finished with a smile. He had eyes that made her melt; his voice deep enough to fluster her. He was charming. He was _perfect_. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

She wished he could've stayed a little bit longer.

Following him with her gaze, she could see her sister shuffling through the crowd. They seem to be headed in the same direction.

At once, the two crashed into each other, both flustered.

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help you," the man offered, placing a hand on the small of her back to secure her in place. Her sister, too captivated by his beauty, had locked eyes with the prince.

"And who might you be?"

"Hans. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

Anna smoothed out her skirt, then tucked a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear. Then, she _smiled_. "That's a nice name. It has a nice ring to it."

"May I have the honor and have this dance with you?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The queen couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling at the moment. Anger? Disgust? Envy? In the end, all she could think of was how it wasn't fair. She should be the first to find her true love. _Elsa_ _found him first_.

Why can't she be happy for her sister? Why does Anna always get what she wants while she doesn't? Her mind was debating what she was supposed to feel, whether or not she should tolerate the little moment shared between the prince and her sister.

Elsa couldn't bring herself to look away. What did she find so special about the prince? She doesn't have the right to even get jealous. He was not even _hers_.

He doesn't belong to Anna, either.

"There she is!"

Having been informally addressed by her sibling, Elsa shifted his gaze from the esteemed prince to her sibling. Anna barely contained the giggles bubbling up her throat and her sister could hardly stand her energy. "May I present to you, Prince Hans."

With a roll of her eyes, the queen retorted. "No need. I believe we've already met."

"If you would, well, give us your blessings. We haven't worked out all the details ourselves, so we thought it was best for you to know."

Before they could even continue, she cut them short and stared them down with a look that could kill. No one was getting married later that week. If anyone was getting married, it certainly wasn't going to be Anna. "I can't have this."

Begging for her sister's approval, Anna pressed her on. "Elsa, please, I like him."

"No, you _don't_." answered her sister.

"Hans, we should go." Anna spun around on her heels, taking the prince away with her.

"Anna, _listen_. Do you even hear yourself?" had she lost her mind over the years of staying out her door? Was she that desperate already? Had she sunken that low? "This man is a _stranger_."

"He's not." argued her sibling.

There was no way convincing her as she had already made up her mind. The queen made it crystal clear that she didn't want anything to do with it. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your mind," Hans tried to plead.

Elsa turned around to answer sharply. "No, you may not. And I think you should go. Party's over."

"He can stay here for as long as he wants." stubborn, Anna cling onto his arm in a steady stance.

Enraged, the queen's decision was final. Her words failed to bring her back as she was already out of reach. "Then you might as well leave with him."

"I will."

Without another word, the pair had disappeared into the sea of faces where she could never see them again. Her hands tightened into fists as anger gets the better of her. She was about to lose control. One of her royal attendants seemed to have picked up on this. "Your Majesty? Is everything alright?"

"Is it? Has anything ever been alright to you?"

All of a sudden, the room's temperature dropped drastically. Deep, heavy breaths came from the monarch. "Answer me, Gerda. Has it?"

Her dark locks fell to the side of her face, and winds tore through the sheers of the balcony. Every door and window burst open with a force strong enough to knock them down. Gerda noticed her breath spewing puffs of clouds.

Distracted no longer were her guests as ice shoots from out of the ground.

This wasn't good.

Blissfully unaware of the Queen's outburst, the young love birds had escaped into the castle garden, where she would never think of finding them.

Bathing under the moonlight, the two sat on the railings on the garden. "We could always try again." the prince suggested. If only he knew what kind of person Elsa was. He then smiled. "There's no harm in trying."

"Hans, that's adorable, but you don't know who you're dealing with exactly."

"I'll do whatever it takes, if it means winning your hand in marriage."

A smile managed to make its way into her face, quite flattered by the prince's sweet words. "We should head back. I'm sure all she needs is to cool down a bit. Maybe then we could reason with her." Anna proposed. Sure, _cool down_.

By that time, most of the guests had scrambled to their feet and fled off to the door.

Panicked, some of the ambassadors had this one question boggling them: "What do we tell the princess?"

"The princess doesn't have to know!"

"What's going on here?" arm in arm, Hans and the princess arrives at the scene, completely clueless of what had transpired in the room. It seems that no one was planning to tell her. _What perfect timing_.

"The princess!" the crowd gasped collectively.

Leave for five minutes and things take a turn for a worse. What a night! "Would you please be so kind to tell me what happened?"

Duke Weselton bowed. "Princess Anna, as you can clearly see, there's no reason for you to worry."

Anna's brows creased. "Excuse me?"

"My apologies, my lady, but we cannot tell you until her grace does."

"Has anyone seen my sister then?" the dignitaries, including the Duke, remained quiet. It was best if she wasn't told of the truth. "And it's freezing in here. What happened? Was there a storm?"

The dignitaries agreed and decided for it to stay that way until they handle the situation and have a grasp of what's actually going on.

Complaints were heard all over the square where all had gathered, and all were baffled by how quick the snow fell from the sky. It was summer. How could this even be possible?

Snow blanketed the entirety of the kingdom, going as far across the fjords, covering miles and miles of water.

They weren't the only ones.

Somewhere far north, somewhere on an island out in the ocean quite isolated from the rest of the world, a certain viking muttered in his sleep, wrapping his thick blanket tighter around him. His breath came out in a cloud of smoke as he did.

"Oh, gods, it's freezing."

* * *

 **So here, we** ** **typically see Elsa like any misunderstood villains out there, whose actions were from the results of neglect, yearning for true friendship and genuine love. And that's**** ** **where**** ** **our awkward viking comes in.****

 **I made a few adjustments here and there because I'm not entirely satisfied with how I wrote these things.** **I honestly had a hard time writing the evil version of Elsa, often confusing her for the original one. Needless to say, maintaining her character and everything was quite difficult for me to do.** **B** **ut I** ** _will_** **try** **to** **edit and write better!**


	4. Winter Again

"If I remember correctly, today's supposed to be summer."

Gobber, who was by the dying fire, whined. The burning wood was growing weaker as seconds pass by. Hiccup couldn't agree more with his statement. If there was one thing he knew was that today was supposed to be sunny out. He already had plans on going out to bask in the warmth of the sun. To everyone's surprise, a storm came up not long after.

Gathered under the sturdy hall were the residents of the island. Every man, woman, and child were present in the room, taking refuge in the shelter. Their homes didn't didn't stand a chance against the harsh weather conditions outside. This time, it was much worse than the extreme winter that happened the last few years.

Logs and more wood were chucked into the dwindling flame, but it did little to generate sufficient heat for the rest of them. Even inside, if by the door, one could see their breath come out in clouds of smoke. "Nine months of winter, people."

"Well, it shouldn't be _this_ long or this freakishly cold." Snotlout reminded them, obnoxiously pushing his way through them to get a spot by the hearth. True, the gentlest wind could sting any bare skin exposed to the cold. This was enough to raise questions about the sudden change in climate.

The Thorston twins nodded in agreement. Both were sat by each other, digging into their meal. The two were fortunate enough to come back alive from their recent flight. It came with a cost, a broken arm to be exact.

With her back to the pillar, Astrid simply clutched the lukewarm mug in her hand, keeping her fingers around it. The cup didn't burn like it used to, the way she wanted it to be. Still, steam rose from her drink as she inhaled the soothing smell. Her hands were yet to gain any feeling after having spent the day zipping through the sky.

Fishlegs rubbed his hands together to gain some semblance of warmth. He was about to drop some thought provoking questions and he needed the warm-up. "Is it possible that a new breed of dragons have emerged? Or there's another Alpha dragon out there?"

"As if that's possible. There is only two in existence." Gobber guffawed at the boy's remark. Every soul in Berk had heard his thought but barely paid him any mind.

Upon hearing this, the chieftain scratched his chin in thought. There was no denying that dragons are rare to find, especially when in hiding. They never really searched the entire world yet. "There is a possibility, so it's not really impossible."

All eyes were on him. The crackling wood was the only thing that filled in the silence between them.

His former crush - he never truly felt that way for her - was the first to speak, putting an end to this quiet. "We don't know that." she came off as cool as she had always been.

"And that's why we should go and check it out." Fishlegs suggested. The rest of their group shared a look. From behind them, Eret, the newest addition to the team, sipped his mug as quietly as he could. Watching the scene unfold before him was really amusing. To top it all off, Fishlegs appeared to be pretty invested in the idea and was tempted to go and see it for himself.

Astrid shot him a deadly glare. There was no way she would let them leave in order to investigate. Surely nothing good would come out of it. "Don't give him any ideas. You'll only encourage him."

"I'm merely stating the facts here. Imagine countless breeds out there, in a place where no one would go." Hiccup figured. Going out to find them wouldn't do him any harm.

"Sounds stupid." Tuffnut commented, poking around his food with his good hand. "Count me in." his sister rolled her eyes. The twins would exchange a few faces with his sister, and without another word, Ruffnut stuck a tongue out at him.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Astrid was about to blow a fuse at this point.

"To come up with conspiracies?" Snotlout answered in a mocking tone. "You guys are taking this thing _way_ too seriously, if not, personally."

"Can _you_ explain why it's so freezing then?" Hiccup hated how they were treating the matter as if it wasn't important at all. The storm wasn't they could so easily brush off.

Right when they were about to enter into an actual debate, Eret decided to butt in. "I hear it's coming from the south. Some say an enchatress did it. Cursed the land, something along those lines."

Those still around were surprised. A single sorcerer capable of conjuring such a powerful calamity? Hiccup himself encountered those who practices magic and dark arts alike. It doesn't sound unlikely. To him, that is.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" who would go as far as make these things up? How was that information helping? Who would believe such a thing? It made absolutely no sense.

Fishlegs wanted to test this theory out. Curiosity got the better of their friend. "We should really go check it out."

"If we didn't die from hypothermia first," countered Ruffnut. "Which would be awesome if we did."

Astrid was about to lose it. Bringing her mug forcefully down on the table, it was enough to draw attention from the group. She has had enough of this nonsense. "Were any of you even listening?"

Among the fair amount of listeners they have attracted, one of them was none other than Hiccup's mother herself. Behind her were a group of individuals who had volunteered to join her. The doors to the hall tore open, a gust of wind piercing through the most of them, putting out any torches that remained lit. This very nearly extinguished the weakened flames at the center of the hearth. Immediately, those who were by the doors hurried to bolt it shut.

Snow stuck to their cloaks, and more dusting their hair and eyelashes. Removing their vests coated in snow, Valka pulled her helmet off. She, along with her men, seemed to be shivering. "I have. And to make this clear, none of you are to set foot in the snow. The winds are as nasty as ever." Valka knew firsthand what could happen, should anyone head off into the sky or do so much as being out in the open for too long.

"All of you are to stay put, understand? We don't know what awaits on your way to find it." said Valka, who then shifted her gaze to her son. She herself knew him, for he was her child - their minds worked almost the same. He was bound to explore what had caused such dreary weather. This brought her to a decision to forbid him to. "As for you, Hiccup, you are to stay here, for the sake of our people."

Of course, this shocked his son. And miss out on all the fun? Let her get all the adventures? There was no way he would allow that. They still had some catching up to do.

"We might have an actual chance at stopping the storm." he claimed, without having any second thoughts of going back on his word. "If there's a sorcerer behind this like what Eret said, we may be able to handle this one."

"Don't go dragging me into this. It's just a rumor, after all." the former trapper defended himself. "We barely have any proof to show for it."

"Please, son, this isn't something to be taken lightly." his mother exhaled a breath of air she'd been holding. He may have been the chief, but this puts him in a difficult spot. His mother offered him advice, and it is up to him whether or not he should follow. Naturally, he would obey and do what he is told. It was only fitting if he did. "Dealing with blizzards is beyond our power and far from what we can do."

Once again, one of his friends suggested. "Hiccup, I think we should leave everything to the grownups and sit this one out."

"May the gods have mercy on us."

A heavy hand was placed on Hiccup's shoulder. He turned to find Gobber behind him. "I'll keep an eye on him for ye."

Without another word, they were off.

Hiccup's brows were pressed so close together, frowning as he gazed from out of the window to Gobber's workshop. It wasn't far from their warm haven or the pen that housed their dragons.

The windows were sealed to keep the chilly wind from getting in. He could barely see through the fogged up glass, only these blurry figures. The fire may be warm, but it served to be of no use. Not that he was complaining. He nearly froze, turned into a block of ice, and survived. This? This was nothing compared to what he had been through in the past.

But the scowl on his face remained and didn't seem to fade. It was time to set their plan into motion, he guessed. If he wanted to escape, he better have someone from the outside.

The twins, who happened to be in the room as well, had their dragon for a checkup. After what happened, it was appropriate if they did. Falling off the back of his dragon and crashing into the snow guaranteed injury. And Barf broke a tooth as well.

"Hey," he finally said. The twins lifted their gaze to look him in the eye. He nodded, signalling to them in this cryptic message while the blacksmith had his back to them. Luckily, the two managed to decipher what he was trying to say.

"We better go. There's something we, uh, need to take care of." Ruffnut excused themselves to help up her brother, and lend him her arm. Gobber had wrapped Tuffnut's bad arm with a cloth and a stick, so his sister won't bother elevating his arm when he needed to, and he would not risk a visit at Gothi. Hiccup escorted them up until the door.

"What was with those two?" Gobber asked, as he hurriedly closed the door behind him.

"They, uh, maybe had to, well," the younger man struggled to find his words. "They had to go?" he sounded as though he himself didn't have the slightest idea why.

"Did they tell you anything?" the older among the two of them asked, as if he found their scheme to suspicious.

"Didn't you see how silent the two of them were?" but the chief didn't really care.

"I know what might cheer ye up!" said Gobber, breaking into his train of thoughts. He declined several invitations, dozens of offers, and many more of what the man had to propose. He was done with his crazy antics. "Trading ships are comin' with loads of trinkets and parts you used to liked."

"Doubt it. With this ridiculous storm going on? Please, we have all what we need right here on Berk." muttered the boy.

"Aye, lad, but ye don't have what you want." Gobber eyed him. "What do ye want?"

"I want to get out of here and find where all this snow is coming from."

"There's no stopping you then."

Gobber returned to pounding his dentist tools on the aching hideous zippleback dragon's tooth some more, and Hiccup was getting bored by the minute. The chieftain had had his eyes wandering restlessly around the room, probably searching for a possible exit. He blocked every doors and windows quietly after Hiccup settled into his seat, and barricaded every possible exit before they even entered. It was to keep him locked in, before he'd go all insane. But he was starting to be, and he would, at some point, go all mad.

Adventure awaits him beyond those doors.

"Don't worry much about it. Everything will turn out perfectly fine-"

"Worry no more, my friend, for we have news!" Fishlegs threw the door wide open, enough for Snotlout to squeeze in. Hiccup heard all what he needed to hear, and off he went. Pushing his way through the two, he managed to escape Gobber's little clinic for dragons.

No one in their right mind would even dare think about flying out this late. Apparently, Hiccup already lost his.

"I'm about to head where the storm is from! Don't tell my mom about this!" Hiccup yelled over his shoulder all the while running down the steep steps.

On his way to where his dragon was, he passed Eret. "If you're off looking for the source, it's that way. South from here." Hiccup tipped his head in thanks. "Go get your friend. He's nearby. And we'll keep them busy for you."

"I owe you one!"

"Good luck!"

This bought him extra time and the opportunity to gear up. It wasn't long until he found Toothless waiting for his owner. Before Gobber could catch up to him, he was already in the air. "There we go, bud, nice and easy." the Nightfury's wings started to carry them, and they took off like a bullet. Hiccup vanished into the clouds, weaving in and out of them with ease, much to his surprise.

"Hiccup! You're not supposed to ride south!" their instructor tailed behind in a much slower pace, all thanks to Eret and company. Gobber could only watch his former apprentice fly into the clouds. He should have known those twins were up to something! From the back of his mind, he this wasn't going to end well.

And Hiccup was gone.

* * *

 **Author's Note (EDITED)** **:** Regarding Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, they have come to an understanding that they're not really that into each other and are in need of space. Rest assured, no drama happened between them. I'm planning on covering their sort of breakup, but that would be for later. Also, the next few chapter is something really to look forward to!

And wow, this chapter was due last month, but apparently, I was too caught up with stuff. Expect update on a monthly basis! And again, feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for your time!

Have a lovely day! ❤


End file.
